<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Now, a Few Lasers Didn't Hurt Anyone by mymhilda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273766">Come Now, a Few Lasers Didn't Hurt Anyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda'>mymhilda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Laser Tag, Other, imagine them however you want!, there's more characters but i chose not to tag since they're very brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Byleth go to laser tag with their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Now, a Few Lasers Didn't Hurt Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Ashen Wolves asked Yuri and Byleth to go to laser tag, they didn’t exactly expect a class reunion—the other houses from the monastery they used to attend, Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer, were also there.</p><p>The monastery had a system; whichever house you were in was where your dorm would be located. It also promoted more competition, in certain aspects. It was...unique, and definitely not even necessary. But the abbess seemed attached to it; almost as if she simply couldn't get rid of the idea.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth had been sorted into the Wolves. It was actually their first time in a public school in all of their life; previous to that, they'd been homeschooled, actually. All by their father.</p><p>When they'd met Yuri, it was…strange. When he'd compliment Byleth, they could feel their heart racing. And when he'd smile, Byleth smiled, too.</p><p>Smiles weren't something they ever did. But oh, how common they became when the trickster gave them. It was actually...sort of scary, almost.</p><p>Little did they know they had a similar effect on the man's heart. Though he expressed it...a bit more openly. Yet not obvious, at the same time. </p><p>Little bits of words here and there that could be taken as something more. Open flirting was something Yuri did often, though, so Byleth could never tell.</p><p>Well...that was until they tested that theory. They may or may not have stayed up one night (and flunked a test they forgot they had) just to research what to say. How to get someone's heart racing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And when they noticed Yuri's expression…</p><p><em> “Yuri. Go out with me.”</em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> The trickster sputtered. “What's– what's all this, now, friend? Do you mean to say you actually—” </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> Byleth nodded. “Do you...not feel the same, after all?” </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> ...He gave up at that point, moving to take Byleth's hand in his own. “You have terrible taste. But...I'm happy. Very happy. Thank you.” </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>...Byleth had to ask if that meant he said yes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been a few years since their monastery days, but the two were still together—actually, they were even closer than before. They shared an apartment together.<br/>
The thought still makes Byleth smile.</p><p>And, well, of course they kept in contact with their house members. That's why they thought today was just going to be another hang out, but…</p><p>“Hey, pals! Hope you don't mind, but we took the liberty of inviting everyone out today!”</p><p>Yuri sighs. “Everyone, Balthus? You mean our classmates? I thought you said you'd invite one or two.”</p><p>He laughs heartily. The man hadn't changed a bit since their monastery days. “Come on, boss! What's the harm in a few more people joining in?”</p><p>“I would argue that is quite a lot more than just a few, but I suppose I am excited to see Mercedes again.” Constance said with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, whatever. If you're all down, I am, too.” Hapi smiles, too, though it's much lazier than Constance's.</p><p>“I...fine. Byleth?”</p><p>Byleth turns to look at their boyfriend with a nod. “I think it'll be nice to see everyone again after so long.”</p><p>It had been a while, after all. How long was it now…? A few years, at least, Byleth supposed.</p><p>“Well, I suppose there's no more arguing it… Let's get this started, then.”</p><p>Opening the doors to the laser tag area of the arcade, everyone already seemed to be here. It was...a lot. Honestly, Byleth was surprised they could even fit this many people in here.<br/>
<br/>
“Professor,” says the familiar voice of Edelgard. That nickname...they hadn’t heard that one in a while. They’d gained it through tutoring the other houses. It wasn’t as if Byleth was incredibly knowledgeable about school subjects. They had to admit, they weren’t exactly the best with math.</p><p>But something about history…made it incredibly easy for them to grasp.</p><p>“Hello, Edelgard,” they greet. “I hope you’ve been well.”<br/>
<br/>
Then pops in the familiar face of Claude. “Yo, Teach! It’s been a while, hasn’t it! Hey, are you and Yuri still a thing?”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth nods. “Of course. We never stopped being one.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuri looks almost unreasonably proud. Then, Claude clicks his tongue. “There’s another bet lost… Hey, Hilda—”<br/>
<br/>
And there he goes… “Professor!” Dimitri beams, taking his place. “I haven’t seen you in what feels like ages! I hope you’ve been well.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have. I’m glad to see you all seem doing so go—”<br/>
<br/>
Just then, there’s an alarm, signifying everyone to choose their team. There’s two; red, and blue. Byleth chooses red, but—<br/>
<br/>
“Yuri, you’re going on the opposite team…?”<br/>
<br/>
He just grins at them. “Well, if I don’t, then we’d mop the floor with them, yeah? I want a challenge.”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth disagrees, but laughs. “You’re on.”<br/>
<br/>
The professor gives a nod to Edelgard, who was thankfully on the same team as them. It seemed it was split between the Eagles and the Lions, with the Wolves and Deer scattered about the two.<br/>
At least Hapi and Balthus were on their team...er, well, perhaps they weren’t quite as thankful for Balthus, because Byleth knew he was just going to immediately run in and get shot down.<br/>
<br/>
3...2...1… And they’re off!<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, pals, get a load of this!”<br/>
<br/>
Nope. Byleth can’t bear to watch this. They run the other way, managing to get a few shots in on an unsuspecting Annette, and sees Caspar following up. Sorry, Annette, but this is war.<br/>
<br/>
Oh no, she’s calling Mercedes over for a dramatic death speech, and—the girl they once thought was an angel is glaring holes into them.<br/>
<br/>
It’s best to run now, they think. So they do.<br/>
<br/>
They see Leonie. They fire a few shots, but they miss and shoot her arm instead. Now <em> she’s </em> after them, too. Luckily, they spot Hubert, and in a heat of the moment alliance, they team up to take the two down.<br/>
<br/>
They want to thank Hubert, but he’s gone before they even blink. There goes their alliance…<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
At this point, Byleth had taken a few hits. Luckily they should be good for at least five more, but they’d gotten in a few scuffles that they just barely managed to get out of. Ashe and Sylvain were down for the count, and they’re pretty sure they saw Ignatz go down, too.<br/>
<br/>
It isn’t as if their side was unscathed, though—Ferdinand was down for the count, they’re pretty sure Linhardt didn’t even <em> try, </em> and Hubert was doing his absolute best to protect Edelgard once he found her again. It was a miracle he wasn’t shot down already.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a moment to rest, they lean up against a wall far away from anyone else. This was...fun. It had been so long since they’d seen their other friends.<br/>
<br/>
...There’s footsteps. They whip around, only to meet their boyfriend’s eyes. “Well, well, we meet again,” he says. “You didn’t think you could run from me forever, did you now?”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth sighs. “No, I suppose not. You were bound to find me at some point, weren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuri raises his gun, aiming directly at the chestplate they wore. “Absolutely~ And look at you—cornering yourself, just for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth raises their own gun, a bit nervous to actually take a shot. “Oh, please don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now, friend. It’s not like we’re actually taking lives here.”<br/>
<br/>
The trickster takes the opportunity to take a shot at them, which Byleth dodges with almost horrifying speed; they didn’t know why, but...they always seemed to have incredibly good fighting instincts, especially for someone who never actively got into any.<br/>
<br/>
In but a second, they have Yuri pinned up against the wall, gun under his chin. For a moment, he almost looks taken off-guard, but his usual smirk easily finds its way to his face. “Oh? You <em> do </em> know we’re playing laser tag, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I do,” they say, finally feeling as if they’ve gained the upper hand.<br/>
<br/>
“When you’re done with this little stunt, I’ll take my shot at you.” He places his gun directly on Byleth’s chestplate, now. “Any last words?”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth smirks; it’s something they can see gets Yuri a bit flustered. “Just two.”<br/>
<br/>
Finally, with all the tension they’ve built up, Byleth leans in to kiss him, propping his chin up with his gun to get a bit of a better angle. Within moments they feel him kissing back, even smiling into it.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, Byleth grabs his collar, pushing him onto the floor—yet they’re careful not to truly hurt him. Pointing their own gun at their boyfriend’s chest, a smirk grows on their face again, even wider than before. “I win.”<br/>
<br/>
And there goes Yuri’s final bits of health. “When did you learn to play so dirty?”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth hums. “From you?”<br/>
<br/>
There’s a laugh from the male, as he leans up to press another kiss to his partner’s lips, though it’s much faster than the one previous. “Run along now, little lamb. You still have a game left to finish.”<br/>
<br/>
They nod, reluctantly getting up off their boyfriend. When they do, there’s a few shots fired at them that they barely manage to dodge. “Don't forget that we’re here, too, Professor,” says Ingrid, a grin on her face. Felix is behind her, looking almost <em> too </em> eager to shoot them down.<br/>
<br/>
“Good luck, now, friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>